Prophecy 8
by Dancer2323
Summary: What happens when the world is in danger and our fate rests on the shoulders of 8 kids who are complete strangers to each other? And it doesn't help that one of them is working for the dark side... Crossover between ROTG, HTTYD, Brave, The Incredibles, Tangled, Frozen, The Croods, and Meet the Robinsons Rated T for mild language
1. Prologue

Prologue

"It's time." The black haired girl says.

"Are you sure?" The redheaded boy asks.

"I'm positive this time Reid. I feel it." She responds.

"Ok, Lena. I believe you. Can you please read the Prophecy?" Reid responds.

"Sure," she replies, walking over to a box. She unlocks it and picks up the old, withering parchment. She takes a deep breath, closed her eyes, then recites-

"Unto eight the Prophecy calls,  
Without their help, the world will fall.  
Summon together all of these eight,  
And even bring back those of death state.  
Two of ice,  
One of a bow.  
One of the future,  
And out her tower another must go.  
One of powers,  
Two of the past.  
And when they come together,  
Their mark on the world will last.  
Bring them together,  
But you have been warned.  
One of them works  
For the evil queen once mourned."

Lena opens her eyes back open again.

"Shall we go get them now?" Reid asks her.

"Already on my way." Lena responds, sinking into the shadows and out of sight.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Violet slung her school bag down on the floor in her room and flopped onto her bed. She put on her headphones and started her homework. "Ughhh!" She groaned at her homework. Math. Her least favorite. She decided to put off her homework for later and practice her powers instead.

She flexed her hands and a small purple forcefield appeared, but it went away quickly. It's been around 7 months since she's last used her powers, and she obviously needed some practice. Even she could see that.

She took a deep breath, and slowly flexed out her hands. The purple bubble appeared in the air again. She slowly uncurled her hands, pushing her arms out and making the forcefield bigger. She morphed it into shapes, played around with the sizes, and moved it around the room. She giggled at herself. She was actually having fun with her powers for once.

Then she heard a noise. A stirring in the shadows by her dresser. The forcefield popped as Violet's hands started to shake.

"Wh... Who's there?" She whispered into the darkness.

"It's about time! I thought you would never notice me." Lena says, walking out of the shadows.

"AHHH!" Violet screamed, quickly going invisible.

"Vi, whats wrong?" Dash yells from downstairs.

"Nothing!" Violet yells back, slowly turning back visible. Then she turns to Lena. "Who are you, how did you get in here, and what do you want from me?" She asks.

"Well," Lena starts, "My name is Lena Marit, I'm the queen of memories. I control what you remember and what you don't. And I kinda got in here with my sorcery, but we can talk about that later. We need to go right now so we have time to get the others."

"What others? And you still didn't answer my last question!" Violet says, stomping her foot down and crossing her arms. "I'm not leaving until you tell me what's going on!"

"Ok, ok. Well, the world is in danger and we need your help. You see, you and seven others are written into a prophecy that will help us to save the world. So are you in or not?" Lena explains, getting impatient.

"Prove that I'm in it, and I'll go." Violet says uncrossing her arms and looking Lena dead in the eyes.

"Ok, if you say so." Lena says.

Suddenly her eyes turn bright green and her voice becomes metallic.

Violet gasps, but listens.

"Unto eight the Prophecy calls,  
Without their help, the world will fall.  
Summon together all of these eight,  
And even bring back those of death state.  
Two of ice,  
One of a bow.  
One of the future,  
And out her tower another must go.  
One of powers,  
Two of the past.  
And when they come together,  
Their mark on the world will last.  
Bring them together,  
But you have been warned.  
One of them works  
For the evil queen once mourned."

Lena's eyes turn back to the normal brown color, and she looks Violet right in the eyes. "Believe me now?" She asks her.

"I'm believing. Defiantly believing." Violet says, becoming less tense.

"Go get changed into your suit, and bring a few extra pairs of clothes. I'll meet you by the window." Lena says to Violet, who hurries off to her room.

She comes back in her red suit and a small back slung over her shoulder.

"Are we leaving now?" Violet asks Lena.

"Yes. But close your eyes. You might get a bit nauseous." Lena replies.

"Wha...?" Violet starts to ask, but she it quickly cut off by the motion of her tilting back into the wall. The last thing she saw was darkness, then suddenly, lights floods into her vision.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hiccup walked outside his door to go find Toothless. He forgot to go on a ride with him yesterday, and wanted to make it up to him.

"Toothless? Where are you buddy?" He yelled around the side of his house.

"Surprise!" Hiccup heard someone scream, then felt people jumping on top of him

"Ugh get off of me!" He grunted, trying to push Astrid and Ruffnut off of him. When they realized he couldn't push them off, they stood up and Astrid held out her hand for Hiccup to grab so she could help him get up. "Why'd you two attack me?" Hiccup asked them.

"We have a surprise for you! From us and the rest of the gang!" Astrid replied.

"Follow us!" Ruffnut screamed, running off towards the woods with Astrid following behind.

"Really?" Hiccup yelled at them, but they didn't slow down. He slowly made his way up the hill, his prosthetic leg catching on a rock or loose piece of ground every now and then. He was starting to take in his surroundings, when he heard some leafs rustling behind a tree.

"Who's there?" He asked, stopping in the middle of the path. A dark figure slowly started to emerge out from behind the tree.

"Don't be afraid," the figure said "I'm here because we need you to help us."

"What are you talking about?" Hiccup asked the figure. The more it came into the light, the more he could make out what it was. It was a boy, about two years older than him, with red hair and brown eyes. He was tall and skinny, and he wore a black cloak over his clothes.

"My name is Reid Marit. I'm the guardian of bravery." Reid replied "The world is in danger, and a prophecy tells us who will help save it. And you, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third, are in that prophecy. So you can either come with me, or the world will end as we know it. Kapeesh?"

"Uhhhh..." Hiccup looked down at the ground, shuffled around his feet, and then looked back up. "Should I trust you? I mean, we just met and everything so..."

"Here, listen to this," Reid said to Hiccup.

"Unto eight the Prophecy calls,  
Without their help, the world will fall.  
Summon together all of these eight,  
And even bring back those of death state.  
Two of ice,  
One of a bow.  
One of the future,  
And out her tower another must go.  
One of powers,  
Two of the past.  
And when they come together,  
Their mark on the world will last.  
Bring them together,  
But you have been warned.  
One of them works  
For the evil queen once mourned."

"Oookkkaaayyy then..." Hiccup said slowly backing away, only to turn back around and walk closer to Reid. "I'll do it, only under one condition."

"And what's that?" Reid asked.

"You will get Astrid to like me more." Hiccup said, looking at his feet again and blushing.

"Done. I'll cast a spell on her as soon as the mission is completed."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"Ok. So do I need to get anything or...?" Hiccup asked.

"Um, well I think your good how you are. Now we just need to get back. Here, follow me." Reid said back. He grabbed Hiccup's hand and lead him off the path. They stopped at a big tree.

"Why are we stopping here?" Hiccup asked.

"Don't freak out, stay calm, and close your eyes." Reid said back. He pressed a piece of bark that was hanging out of the tree, and the ground fell out from under them. Hiccup looked up, and all he saw was sky. The last thing Hiccup heard was Astrid yelling for him, then everything went black.


End file.
